


A Dangerous Mind

by puffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, none depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffin/pseuds/puffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou's pov about he's darker half, Bakura. This is not slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Mind

A Dangerous Mind

A/N My 1st one-shot on this site. I hope you all like it.

Don’t own the characters or the song. The song is called ‘A Dangerous Mind’ and it’s by Within Temptation

Ryou Bakura was a normal sixteen-year-old boy. He had long silky snow-white hair with doe brown eyes that turned sometimes turned a dark chocolate brown when he got angry. His skin was porcelain white that was very soft to the touch and stood 5’6” tall.  
He was also a very shy boy who was very sweet and caring to all that knew him.  
He did have a small group of friends he hung out with and loved to do normal things that any kid his age would do.  
However, there was one thing that made him different from most kids. It was something that he had in common with two of his friends, Yugi Muto and Malik Ishtar.  
Like those two, Ryou had an ancient Egyptian artifact he kept on him at all times. It was part of a group of items called The Millennium Items. He had the Millennium Ring.  
Just like how the millennium puzzle housed and ancient sprit and the rod help bring Malik’s anger to life, Ryou’s housed another ancient sprit. The spirit of the Thief King.

I'm searching for answers  
'cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire.

Ryou knew next to nothing about the sprit in the ring. He didn’t know the spirit real name seeing how he took over he’s last name. Hell Ryou didn’t know if the sprit even knew how own real name.   
Ryou was always searching for answer because he knew something wasn’t right about him.  
He kept on trying to figure the sprit out, getting closer and close to the truth.  
I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind.

Ryou did get a peek into the sprit’s past was shocked at how smart and dangerous he was. 

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.

 

As Ryou was thinking about what he had learned his dark walked into he’s soul room. The snow-white hair teen could never keep he’s darker half out of he’s room.  
Ryou’s soul room looked like a normal teen’s room. The walls looked like they were made of wood and the floor had a thick white rug on it. There was bookshelf to one side filled with books. There was desk in front of the bed with a lamp and a laptop on it.  
The bed was a four-post bed made of soft wood. The sheets were a soft white while the blanket were an off white and kept him warm when he would lay in this bed.  
Ryou knew from the look in his Dark’s eyes and smile on his lips the promise he held.   
With each step, his Dark took put more fear in Ryou and froze him in place.

I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colours show  
A dangerous sign.

 

As Ryou slowly picked himself off his soul room floor, he was aware of the fact that there was no peace in his Darks’ mind.  
Just having the crap beaten out of him, Ryou knew his Dark’s true colors. He knew he would always be the ex-thief king’s punching bag.

It had been another month and Ryou knew all he wanted to know. He knew there was more to learn but he didn’t want to learn anymore. It scared him too much to learn more about his Dark, his cell keeper.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy just anger I find.

 

He knew the truth his Dark had buried deep inside of him. He now knew there was anger with no mercy. Ryou now knew what his other half was. Pure darkness.

I just have know, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?

All he wishes to know was how to run away and hide from him. He knew he couldn’t but wishes he could, oh how he wishes he could.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy just anger I find.

 

Every time the doe eyed teen was lock up in his soul room, he knew his Dark would visit him. All Ryou had to do was look into those dark crimson red eyes to know what was on his mind.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy just anger I find.

Ryou gave a small whimper, as he’s darker half walked towards him. He’s darker half just smiled at him and walked closer to the poor teen.   
“Please.” Ryou said softly now standing in a corner of his room. His darker half just laugh as he kept moving forward.  
Ryou stood there watching him move in for the kill and cursed the day he’s father gave him the Ring. The Ring that held the embodiment of pure evil with a dangerous mind.

 

A/N I hope you all liked this. This is not what I normal write. I normal write yaoi and with a happy ending. Please tell me what you think and I’ll see you all with my next one-shot.   
Puffin


End file.
